


Trees, cats, and marks!

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Soulmate AU, This is my first story on here so bear with me, idk how to tag, soulmate mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhhh so this is my first time posting on here so bear with me! This has been posted on my Wattpad (@sicklester) where I have quite the collection of HenRay oneshots.Anyways this is just another soulmate AU





	Trees, cats, and marks!

Henry's POV  
-  
Today really isn't my day! I woke up this morning with a headache and messy hair which would not stay down! I took some medicine but while I was doing so, Piper decided to scare me which caused me to nearly choke on my pill. 

I then got to school and had a random kid accidentally spill their coffee all over my pants so I had to go the whole day with wet pants. I also failed a test and nearly got suspended because my teacher hates me. Ugh! And probably the worst thing that happened today was Charlotte and Jasper found their soulmates on the same day! They were some kids from our school and I'm still here single and lonely. 

You see, when you're born, you have a mark on your wrist that is unique to you and your soulmate. Only two people on earth have that mark so it means if you find someone else with the same mark, that's most definitely your soulmate. If your mark disappears, that means unfortunately your soulmate has died. Mine is a weird red and blue symbol that kinda looks like it's whirlpool, I'm not really sure how to describe it. Most people's marks are just black but mine has color which is actually pretty cool! I haven't had any luck with my soulmate but I'm still hopeful. 

Anyways, you might be asking, can this day get any worse? The answer is, yes, yes it can.   
I was walking home from school and decided to take a little hike through the park. I barely get out these days besides school so it'd be nice to be in nature for a few minutes. 

Hopefully the walk will help me relax and maybe this night won't be so bad. I turned right and walked along the sidewalk.

The park was as beautiful as always. The sun was shining, the trees were a vibrant green and there was a nice, cool breeze. I strolled down the path and closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air. I hummed lightly and focused on the feeling of the sunshine on my skin. I glanced over and saw little kids playing at the playground and running around. There were a few people jogging and a couple having a picnic. 

I already felt my worries wash away and I was completely relaxed, this was a great idea!   
I was enjoying my walk when I heard a tiny meow come from somewhere. I glanced around and saw nothing so I continued on the path. I closed my eyes once more to only open them a second later because I heard that meow again. I look around but there's not kitty in sight. Perhaps I was imagining it. 

I go to start walking again and I hear it once more! Okay, I'm definitely not imagining this because now it won't stop. I look around and finally my eyes lock onto a nearby tree. It was a very large oak and it's trunk was wide and old. I heard a rustling from in the leaves and I head over and stand beneath it. I look up and I see a tiny, little black and white cat about halfway up the tree. It had a red collar on and it looked absolutely terrified! Poor baby got stuck in a tree, I thought this only happened in movies. 

I put my finger on my lips and thought for a second. Should I climb up and get him or call someone? I doubt the firemen would actually come out here and help a cat since they have more important things to do. There's no one else I can really call so I guess it's decided, I'm gonna climb the tree. 

First I set my bag down on the ground and looked around to see if anyone was watching. I don't really want to embarrass myself more than I already did today and what are they going to think if they saw me climbing up a tree to get a cat? 

I put on foot on the large trunk and spotted a branch a few feet above me. I jumped up and successfully grabbed hold of the branch. It was skinny enough to hold on to easily but strong enough to support my weight. I then put both of my feet on the trunk and kinda swung/climbed up. 

Once I was sat on the branch, I caught my breath and looked up at the cat. It was looking down at me curiously and tilted its head,  
"Hey, Kitty, I'm gonna save you, just give me a moment." I spoke calmly to it and it meowed back. I took a deep breath and reached up and grabbed another branch. I did this till I was finally face to face with the cat. I reached my hand out and let it smell me. It then began to purr and rub its soft head on my hand. I giggled quietly and reached out to take a look at its collar. It read 'Luka' and the name and number of his owner, once I'm down from the tree I'll call them. I picked up the little kitty in my arms and kissed his head, honestly I wish I had a cat as a pet! The cat purred even louder and I looked down, trying to figure out how to climb down. 

I almost felt nauseous as I realized how far up I actually am. I instinctively held on to the branch harder and I leaned back, holding my breath. Oh dear, I didn't know I was afraid of heights! And how am I going to get down with this cat in my arms? I really didn't think this through! I felt my self start to panic and my head felt light and dizzy. I gulped for air and closed my eyes tightly. I put down the cat and tried to reach the lower branch with my leg but I was a few inches off. I can't just jump to it, if I fall I'm gonna get hurt really bad! 

After a few moments of panic, I decided I'm just gonna have to call someone. I reached into my pocket and didn't feel anything...shit! I left my phone in my bag which is at the bottom of the tree! I cursed under my breath and looked through the leaves to see if I can get someone's attention. 

Thankfully, there was a man walking down the same path I was on just a few minutes and I called out to him,  
"Hey! Over here, I'm stuck in the tree!" I shouted and the man whipped around. Hoping he could see me, I waved one arm and kept the other wrapped around the tree,  
"Hello! I need help!" I cried out once more and the man jogged over to the bottom of the tree. He was just a random blonde and I felt immediate relief when he glanced up at me.  
"Uh..hey... I'm stuck and I need some help." I felt shame and embarrassment burn in my cheeks.   
"Oh! We can call Captain Man for this! I've always wanted to meet him!" The man spoke cheerfully and I tiled my head in confusion. 

What the hell was Captain Man? I've never heard of him before and how can he help me? Before I could speak, the Man was already on the phone talking to someone. He hung up a minute later and gave me the thumbs up,  
"Don't worry, he's on his way." I really didn't know what to expect.

~

I waited for a few minutes, petting Luka and waiting for this 'Captain Man' to arrive. The Man at the bottom of the tree left and I am so bored! The dude said he had something to do and he couldn't wait around. 

I was stuck in my thoughts for a few until someone caught my attention. Once more, at the bottom of the tree, there was a man. He was a brunette, very handsome and he looked rather strong. He was wearing a red and blue superhero costume and he grinned at me. 

Wow, he's an actual superhero! How have I never heard of him?   
It sounds weird, but I felt a connection to him. Almost like we were supposed to meet, perhaps not like this, but somehow.   
"Hold on, Kid, I'm gonna save you!" He said and I watched him clambered up the tree within seconds. I was frozen as he jumped from branch to branch and his muscles stretched beneath his costume. 

Soon, we were face to face and god, he was even more handsome up close! I then took notice of something crazy, there was a red and blue symbol on his chest and it looked oddly similar. It then hit me, that's my soulmate mark! I gasped and reached out to run my hand over the symbol on his chest. 

Captain Man gave me weird look and grasped my wrist,  
"Uh, you okay, Kid?" I nodded and continued to stare at his chest.   
"W-wait...that's my soulmate mark," I was able to stutter out and the man's eyes grew wide. Since he has yet to let go of my wrist, he pushed up my sleeve and choked out a breath,  
"Holy shit..." He whispered to himself and I swear I saw his eyes light up. He looked up at me with actual tears in his eyes and he pulled my closer to him,  
"You're my soulmate!" Captain Man said and pulled up his sleeve to show me his mark, exactly like mine. 

I giggled and I was filled with complete happiness and glee.   
It was silent for a second,  
"Well, I'm not really sure what to say," The brunette scratched the back on his neck,  
"I really never thought I'd find my soulmate." His voice wavered with emotion and he wrapped his hand around mine.   
"Lets start with our names, mines Henry, it's nice to meet you, Captain Man." He laughed,  
"That's my superhero name, my real name is Ray." I already loved so much about him. His voice, his face (and body), his eyes, fuck...everything!   
"What do we do now?" I asked him and he looked next to him where Luka still sat.   
"First, lets get you and the cat down and call his owner, then I'm going to take you to dinner, my beautiful soulmate." I blushed and nodded, today actually turned put great!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is a mess! When I post more I’ll try to be better at everything!   
> My Wattpad is @sicklester I post most of my oneshots there!


End file.
